Zato Journeys
by J.J. Martinson
Summary: Chapter 4 is up. Read and Review
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon. I only own pokémon that I created, their moves, new characters etc. If I did I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer. Please read and review.  
  
This is just a list of the pokémon that you can start with and some miscellaneous information. The actual story starts in the next chapter.  
  
1  
  
2 Zato Begginers  
  
Chartan-Fire/Psychic-Level 10-Looks like a red velociraptor. Evolves into Velocitan at Level 52. Beginning Moves: Claw, Teleport, Psychic Assault, and Ember.  
  
Stratos-Water/Flying-Level 10-Looks like a miniature blue dragon around 3 ft long. Evolves into Straton at Level 60. Beginning Moves: Flying Tackle, Uppercut, Gusher, and Watertrap.  
  
Vinetras-Grass/Fighting-Level 10-Looks like a Hitmonlee/chan with a thorn tipped vine replacing its left arm. Evolves into Solartras at Level 45. Beginning Moves: Dropdown, Thornwhip, Leech Thorn, and Scissors Kick.  
  
Professor Ketchum is Ash's father. No one but a master of all the other leagues is allowed in Zato unless they are related to someone there. Then they need a letter saying that they are allowed in. There are 10 gyms and 15 cities. There are 4 new types in addition to the other 17. The pokédex now has a pokéspeech translator and shows a hologram of the pokémon along with its gender and level. It also tells its data. 


	2. The Night Before

1 Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon. I only own pokémon that I created, their moves, new characters etc. If I did I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer. Please read and review.  
  
2 Author's Note: Thanks Moonlight Shadow for the review and suggestion.  
  
3 Key: *** represents dream sequence  
  
4 ~*~ represents battle start \ end.  
  
5 represents someone is communicating telepathically.  
  
6 Justin is a minor psychic in the story.  
  
7  
  
8  
  
9 Chapter 2: The Beginning and a Challenge  
  
10  
  
11 I woke up to the sound of my favorite radio station going off. "This is 106.1 KISS FM's morning wake up call with Kid Kraddick in the morning.." I let the radio play through some songs as I got up and changed. I put on a white T-shirt and some blue jeans and grabbed my backpack. I saw a package on the table. It said: To Justin; From Jamie. I opened it up to find a berry juice kit. It had a juicer so you could make your own berry juice. It also had several jars already filled with all the other berry juices. I slipped it in my backpack saying a silent thanks to my sister. As I headed out the door I turned off the radio and checked the clock. It was 7:00 A.M. "Shoot, The ceremony is in 30 minutes!" I ran down the street heading for the lab. The lab was a couple of blocks away from my house but it was on a high hill and I wanted to get there first. I shot up the hill like a bullet and I reached the lab in a record time for myself. "I guess all those times I ran to the lab before to see the new pokémon paid off." I said to myself as I knocked on the door. Just as the door swung open I was knocked over from behind by none other than Brittany. I formed the fall into a flip and landed past the professor and right in the lab. I turned around and glared at Brittany. "Don't ever do that again." I said to her. "Well I'm just excited about getting my first pokémon like you and you were in my way." She said giving me an evil eye look. Turning to the professor I asked him if we could choose our pokémon yet. "We have to wait until Eric gets here." He said. Just then the door flew open and in bursts Eric holding his backpack with one strap and panting like a winded dog. "Alarm…clock…didn't..go off… sorry I'm late." He said after finally getting some air. I pulled out a water bottle and handed it to him. "Thanks.." he said while trying to regain his composure. When he was done we went to the main part of the lab. I walked up to a growlith on a medical table. "What's wrong with Quicksilver?" I asked. "Oh she just ate some meat a grimer had sluged. She just ate some poisin cure berries so she should be all right." I walked up to a table that had three pokéballs on it. They were on raised platforms with indentions in them to keep the pokéballs from rolling around. A glass dome protecting them slid away as the professor pressed a button. "You have first choice Justin because you came here first." He said from behind me. I picked up the ball that had a small flame inside an eye on it engraved in gold and turned to the professor. "Can I have Chartan?" I asked. "Of course," He turned to Brittany and said "You're next." I smiled and walked a few feet away. "Come on out Chartan." I said throwing the pokéball into the air. It cracked open on the ground and let out Chartan in a flash of red light. I stared in awe as I realized that posters really didn't show much detail. A lot of muscles for a psychic. I thought. Are you my new trainer? A voice said in my head. I looked around before my eyes settled on Chartan. Yes that voice was me, master Chartan said. I put two fingers to my right temple and concentrated You don't have to call me master you can call me Justin. I told him. As an afterthought I asked How did know what I was thinking?. I can read my trainer's thoughts Justin. he said. I was interrupted by Eric shaking my shoulder. "What?" I asked him. "You looked like you were staring off into space and the professor wants to give us a final speech." He said. Before the professor started speaking I asked "Did you know Chartan could talk?" "Yes I did but I wanted you to find out on your own," He replied calmly. "Now if you have any other questions I can get your stuff and you can leave so, are there any more questions?" When no one said anything he said "Good then I'll go get your guy's stuff." With that said he left to go into back room. "Hey Justin, you want to battle?" Eric asked. "Sure," I said before turning to Chartan "Do you want to Chartan?" Sure, I wouldn't mind a little excersice after being cooped up in that pokéballHe said. We walked out to the battle arena Professor Ketchum had built for just such an occcasion. A light breeze blew in through the arena's open sides and top. "Stratos, Go!" Eric shouted. The blue dragon automatically took to the air preparing itself for battle. Brittany took a seat on a nearby bench to wait and challenge the winner, her Vinetras sitting next to her. Chartan moved into a defensive position readying himself for the battle..  
  
12 ~*~  
  
13 Chartan, use Psychic Assault! I said my eyes beginning to glow. A glow appeared in front of Chartan and he looked at Stratos who was flying in the air. What seemed like millions of miniature missiles of psychic energy at Stratos. Surprisingly Stratos did what looked like a barrel roll in the air and dodged all of the missiles. "Stratos, Flying Tackle!" Eric shouted from the other end. Let's do a nice physical workout, I said Duck and Claw his belly as he flies by  
  
14 Smart maneuver, Justin Chartan commented. He ducked down and just as Stratos went over him he struck out his claws a scratched at the scales on his underbelly. With the combined speed of Stratos's dive Chartan cut off some off his scales causing a small amount of blood. With the added exhaustion of dodging all of the psychic missiles he crashed into the ground.  
  
15 ~*~  
  
16 I rushed up to Chartan. Good job, Chartan! I said before turning to Stratos and Eric. "I'm sorry about the cut Eric." I said looking at the cut. I pulled out some of the regular berry juice and put on a spray attachment. I pulled out a piece of cloth, sprayed it with the juice, and wrapped it around the cut. "Thanks Justin." Eric said before he walked to the sidelines with Stratos. "You're up Brit." I said to her. "I am not battling a pokémon that has double advantage." She said. Just then Professor Ketchum came into the arena. "Looks like you guys took advantage of the battle arena," He said, "He is your pokédexes and the rest of your supplies. Vulcan is southwest of here by about ten miles so you had better get going." We waved to the professor and started walking down the road. 


	3. The Beginning and a Challenge

1 Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon. I only own pokémon that I created, their moves, new characters etc. If I did I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer. Please read and review.  
  
2 Author's Note: Thanks Moonlight Shadow for the review and suggestion.  
  
3 Key: *** represents dream sequence  
  
4 ~*~ represents battle start \ end.  
  
5 represents someone is communicating telepathically.  
  
6 Justin is a minor psychic in the story.  
  
7  
  
8  
  
9 Chapter 2: The Beginning and a Challenge  
  
10  
  
11 I woke up to the sound of my favorite radio station going off. "This is 106.1 KISS FM's morning wake up call with Kid Kraddick in the morning.." I let the radio play through some songs as I got up and changed. I put on a white T-shirt and some blue jeans and grabbed my backpack. I saw a package on the table. It said: To Justin; From Jamie. I opened it up to find a berry juice kit. It had a juicer so you could make your own berry juice. It also had several jars already filled with all the other berry juicers. I slipped it in my backpack saying a silent thanks to my sister. As I headed out the door I turned off the radio and checked the clock. It was 7:00 A.M. "Shoot, The ceremony is in 30 minutes!" I ran down the street heading for the lab. The lab was a couple of blocks away from my house but it was on a high hill and I wanted to get there first. I shot up the hill like a bullet and I reached the lab in a record time for myself. "I guess all those times I ran to the lab before to see the new pokémon paid off." I said to myself as I knocked on the door. Just as the door swung open I was knocked over from behind by none other than Brittany. I formed the fall into a flip and landed past the professor and right in the lab. I turned around and glared at Brittany. "Don't ever do that again." I said to her. "Well I'm just excited about getting my first pokémon like you and you were in my way." She said giving me an evil eye look. Turning to the professor I asked him if we could choose our pokémon yet. "We have to wait until Eric gets here." He said. Just then the door flew open and in bursts Eric holding his backpack with one strap and panting like a winded dog. "Alarm…clock…didn't..go off… sorry I'm late." He said after finally getting some air. I pulled out a water bottle and handed it to him. "Thanks.." he said while trying to regain his composure. When he was done we went to the main part of the lab. I walked up to a growlith on a medical table. "What's wrong with Quicksilver?" I asked. "Oh she just ate some meat a grimer had sluged. She just ate some poisin cure berries so she should be all right." I walked up to a table that had three pokéballs on it. They were on raised platforms with indentions in them to keep the pokéballs from rolling around. A glass dome protecting them slid away as the professor pressed a button. "You have first choice Justin because you came here first." He said from behind me. I picked up the ball that had a small flame inside an eye on it engraved in gold and turned to the professor. "Can I have Chartan?" I asked. "Of course," He turned to Brittany and said "You're next." I smiled and walked a few feet away. "Come on out Chartan." I said throwing the pokéball into the air. It cracked open on the ground and let out Chartan in a flash of red light. I stared in awe as I realized that posters really didn't show much detail. A lot of muscles for a psychic. I thought. Are you my new trainer? A voice said in my head. I looked around before my eyes settled on Chartan. Yes that voice was me, master Chartan said. I put two fingers to my right temple and concentrated You don't have to call me master you can call me Justin. I told him. As an afterthought I asked How did know what I was thinking?. I can read my trainer's thoughts Justin. he said. I was interrupted by Eric shaking my shoulder. "What?" I asked him. "You looked like you were staring off into space and the professor wants to give us a final speech." He said. Before the professor started speaking I asked "Did you know Chartan could talk?" "Yes I did but I wanted you to find out on your own," He replied calmly. "Now if you have any other questions I can get your stuff and you can leave so, are there any more questions?" When no one said anything he said "Good then I'll go get your guy's stuff." With that said he left to go into back room. "Hey Justin, you want to battle?" Eric asked. "Sure," I said before turning to Chartan "Do you want to Chartan?" Sure, I wouldn't mind a little excersice after being cooped up in that pokéballHe said. We walked out to the battle arena Professor Ketchum had built for just such an occcasion. A light breeze blew in through the arena's open sides and top. "Stratos, Go!" Eric shouted. The blue dragon automatically took to the air preparing itself for battle. Brittany took a seat on a nearby bench to wait and challenge the winner, her Vinetras sitting next to her. Chartan moved into a defensive position readying himself for the battle..  
  
12 ~*~  
  
13 Chartan, use Psychic Assault! I said my eyes beginning to glow. A glow appeared in front of Chartan and he looked at Stratos who was flying in the air. What seemed like millions of miniature missiles of psychic energy at Stratos. Surprisingly Stratos did what looked like a barrel roll in the air and dodged all of the missiles. "Stratos, Flying Tackle!" Eric shouted from the other end. Let's do a nice physical workout, I said Duck and Claw his belly as he flies by  
  
14 Smart maneuver, Justin Chartan commented. He ducked down and just as Stratos went over him he struck out his claws a scratched at the scales on his underbelly. With the combined speed of Stratos's dive Chartan cut off some off his scales causing a small amount of blood. With the added exhaustion of dodging all of the psychic missiles he crashed into the ground.  
  
15 ~*~  
  
16 I rushed up to Chartan. Good job, Chartan! I said before turning to Stratos and Eric. "I'm sorry about the cut Eric." I said looking at the cut. I pulled out some of the regular berry juice and put on a spray attachment. I pulled out a piece of cloth, sprayed it with the juice, and wrapped it around the cut. "Thanks Justin." Eric said before he walked to the sidelines with Stratos. "You're up Brit." I said to her. "I am not battling a pokémon that has double advantage." She said. Just then Professor Ketchum came into the arena. "Looks like you guys took advantage of the battle arena," He said, "He is your pokédexes and the rest of your supplies. Vulcan is southwest of here by about ten miles so you had better get going." We waved to the professor and started walking down the road. 


	4. The Package and we go Our Ways

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon. I only own pokémon that I created, their moves, new characters etc. If I did I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer. Please read and review.  
  
Key: See Chapter 2.  
  
1.1.1  
  
1.1.2 Chapter 3: The Package and we go Our Ways  
  
We all walked down the road heading toward the exit. The sun had just finished getting itself over the horizon when we came to the crossroads. The crossroads lead off to three places and all sooner-or-later would end up in Vulcan. I looked at my pokégear and pulled up its map option. The path ahead leads to Vulcan with the quickest path, but you have to go through a canyon. I said to Chartan. The path on the left is the longest but the easiest to travel because it is mainly just field grass. I looked at the right path. And the right path leads through a forest and is the second longest. I finally looked back at Chartan. I'll tell everyone else while you rest up a bit.  
  
"Hey guys!" I shout up to them. "Come look at this map so you can choose a route!" They come back to me and look at the map. "I'll take the canyon," Eric said while tracing the route. "It's the quickest route and I could catch a rock pokémon to use." Brittany looked at the map before pointing to the left path. "I could train with Vinetras in all that open space." I looked to the forest. "Looks like I'll be taking the forest then." I said bye to everyone and walked away with Chartan. At the entrance to the forest I realized I hadn't opened my package from my parents yet. I pulled it out of my backpack and whistled at what it was. It was a pokémon egg. I pulled out my pokédex and pointed it at the egg. "Data Unknown." It stated. "Is there anything you can tell me?" I asked it. "Possible species are: Eecolt, Tenchu, or Stratos." It responded. I sighed and slipped the egg under some of my shirts in my back pack to keep it warm and stepped into the forest. 


	5. The Forest, Team Rocket, and some Captur...

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon. I only own pokémon that I created, their moves, new characters etc. If I did I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer. Please read and review.  
  
New Key: " " means translated pokéspeech.  
  
AN:Sorry for the short chapter last time. This should make up for it. Sorry for the mushy part halfway through.  
  
Chapter 4: The Forest, Team Rocket, and some Captures.  
  
I walked down the rarely used path through the forest with Chartan at my side. We looked around for pokémon to battle, or in my case capture. After an hour of walking and seeing nothing but a couple of common weedles and caterpies, I looked up at the trail in front of me just in time to see a rush of brown and white fly by. "Whoah!" I shouted and pointed at the bush the thing had run into. Chartan, can you use your psychic abilities to lift whatever that was out of the bush? In response Chartan also pointed his fingers at the bush and his eyes started glowing. The same rush of fur that I had seen earlier floated out of the bush and landed in front of us. It was so covered in dirt that I had to pull out pokédex just to tell what it was. "Eevee, the evolution pokémon. This pokémon's irregularly configured DNA is affected by its surroundings. It can evolve into several varying types of pokémon." "What is its gender and level?" I asked. "This pokémon is a level 10 male Eevee."As I was about to pull a pokéball out of my pocket two voices shouted "Wait! That Eevee belongs to us!" I looked around and saw two figures, a guy and a girl, coming out of the bush that the Eevee had lept from. When he saw them he visibly shuddered. "That stupid Eevee ran away from our camp and now if you will so kindly hand it over we will take our leave." They said to me taking a couple of steps closer to him. The Eevee looked at me and said "Ee..ee..vee..e…" I pulled out my pokédex for translation. "No..don't...let..them..near..me" The Eevee said again. You could tell that the two had been cruel to it because its face was entirely filled with pure fear. "Obviously that Eevee doesn't want to go with you so back off." I said, positioning myself between Eevee and the two people. "Obviously you have no idea who you're dealing with do you?" The girl said pulling a pokéball from her belt. You're the one who doesn't know who you're dealing with do you? I said stepping forward. Behind me Chartan lept to a fighting stance. "Looks like the kid wants to battle." The guy said also pulling a pokéball from his belt. "Let's do this." I said out loud and Chartan jumped forward. "Go Venox!" the guy shouted. "Go Umbreon!" The girl shouted.  
  
~*~  
  
Chartan use Psychic Assault on the Venox. I said, my eyes beginning to glow. Again Chartan shot out the millions of psychic missiles that it had used against Stratos but this time much faster. All of them hit dead on taking Venox out of the fight quickly.  
  
"So it's a psychic, is it?" The girl mused. "Umbreon use Faint Attack!" She called. Chartan, wait for the attack and Teleport when I say. I said hoping my idea would work. After five seconds Umbreon appeared behind Chartan and I shouted Now! Umbreon leapt forward only to wind up biting the dirt on the ground. "Chartan, Ember!" I shouted. Chartan opened his mouth and a large, burning, ember shot at Umbreon. The ember struck it square in the back and it fell down, defeated.  
  
~*~  
  
The two people recalled their pokémon and glared at me. "It doesn't matter if we lost this runt any way." The guy said, before throwing down a smoke bomb and dissapearing. I walked up to the Eevee and asked it "Where was this lab they were talking about?" He shuddered and said "I'll show you, but only if you'll take me with you on your journey." "Why would you want to come with me?" I asked. "Because those two either killed or kidnapped my family and I'm the only one left" he said looking sadly at a nearby bush. I stood up and walked over. There in the cradle of the bush lay three small Eevee. I picked them up and brought them over to where Chartan sat, trying to comfort the poor guy. I lay them dow on the ground and pulled out my berry juice kit. I pulled out all the juices and mixed them into one big bowl. I then took a dropper and dropped some in each Eevee's mouth. I cleand their wounds with water from my water bottle and a cloth. I then checked for any heartbeat in the neck. After ten seconds I almost gave up before something happened that nearly made me cry out with joy. I felt an at first slight, but steadily growing stronger Thu-thump of a heart beat in all of them. I tapped the Eevee on his shoulder and he looked up. I swear if it had been possible his smile would have gone from ear to ear. "You saved them" he shouted rushing forward. One by one they all slowly shook themselves and stood up. "What happened?" One of them asked. The guy came forward "This human saved you!" he said helping some of them up. A soft chorus of Thank yous came from them. "Now about that lab?" I inquired to the guy I knew. "Oh yeah.." he said. He then looked at his family that was alive. "Can my brother and sisters come with you as well?" he asked. Just then Chartan tapped me on the shoulder. It is getting dark Justin, he said, If we are to see this lab before night fall we have to leave now.. What do you think of them coming with us? I asked him. That would be okay, but I would send the other three to Professor Ketchum so he can check their injuries and everything. He responded.  
  
I finally turned back to the Eevees and said what Chartan had said "You all can come with us but some of you will need to go to a friend of mine's, Professor Ketchum's, lab to be inspected and that." "Will he try to hurt us?" The other guy asked. I noticed a slight spot of white above his eye before I smiled "He loves pokémon and he would never hurt one but you will have to come with me until I get to Vulcan where I can send you to him." I pulled out four pokéballs. "If you want to come with me I will put you in a pokéball so step forward." All of them stepped forward and I lightly threw the pokéballs at them. They landed on the ground and the red light went out instantly with a ding. I put all of their pokéballs in my pocket and called out the first guy. "Where's the lab?" I asked. He started walking in the direction of the bush but jumped over it and landed in a clearing. I followed him and together we crossed the clearing. "The area they kept me is on the other side of these trees." he said. "Thank you." I said while returning him. I walked through the trees to find another clearing, this one, littered with mechanichal equipment. I poked through it and picked out a couple of things I could use. A mechanical arm here, a medical table there; anything that I thought would come in handy. When I was finished the medical table was filled higher and the clearing was much more cleaner. I had to look up in the sky before I realized that the sun had setted. I found a big cleared area, rolled the medical table over, and set up camp. With Chartan's help we started a fire and I pulled out my sleeping bag. Just as I was about to lay down for the night a black figure soared through the sky. I was to tired to do anything so I just told my pokédex to take a holographic picture of it before drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
